


And Yet

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: (as always please stay away if you're connected with the show), F/M, First Time, Please read my A/N for an unfortunate life update, Romance, Smut, Waige - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "Buckle up, Nerd."





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of a PSA. My laptop died unexpectedly. With it went all my draft and outlines for both my works in progress and stories I have yet to start to publish. I only salvaged the first half of this fic because I'd emailed it to myself so I could edit over the phone over the weekend (my laptop died within two hours of me doing that). I managed to finish this one on my phone. But as of now I don't have reliable access to a computer and so I don't know when I'll be able to write again until I've worked that out.
> 
> Now that that's said, I pushed hard to finish this tonight because there are other fics I have been dying to read and couldn't until this was up. So I'll read those in the morning. I hope to be able to write again soon, but in the meantime, enjoy my take on post 3.25 Waige smut.

_Buckle up, Nerd._

He would have felt so incredibly guilty for staring if it wasn't so clear that she had intended this very reaction.

Paige smiled, lingering at the bookcase a moment longer, her hips swaying and twisting playfully, flirtatiously. Then she walked toward him slowly, the shirt shifting with her motions, still teasing, revealing nothing else. She entered his personal space, her eyes locked on his, and when she gave him a small smile and bit her lip, letting it slowly slip out from under her top teeth, Walter blurted out the thought at the forefront of his mind. "You're naked under that shirt." _Excellent. Good job, O'Brien. We're all naked under our clothes._ He couldn't even decide if that concept made any sense.

Paige didn't acknowledge what he'd said, much to his relief. She simply stepped against him, sliding her hands up his arms and over to his chest. God. Walter had always marveled over how vast and infinite the universe was. It was one of the few concepts that he had never been able to fully process. But now...now it was like all of that didn't exist. Now he felt like this entire wondrous universe was condensed into the woman in front of him.

He'd felt something like this for her for a long time, but it was different now. Now, they loved each other and they were alone and he was allowed to look at her like this. To want her like this. He let out a shaky breath.

She wanted him. She'd seen him regress on the island, she knew he was worried that he might have taken a long term step backward, and yet she still wanted him. He had been honest with her, open and truthful, and that was all she ever asked of him. He didn't believe in luck. But he couldn't fathom what else might make this possible. It all seemed greater than what the human mind was capable of understanding.

Paige stroked his cheek gently, and he tipped his head against her hand, needing the reassurance. "Are you nervous?" She asked, her voice low. Soft. Intimate.

He nodded. "Y – yes. But it's a good nervous." He frowned. "That doesn't seem to make sense, does it? S – scared, nervous, they're not supposed to be g...they're not supposed to be good emotions and yet..." Furrowing his brow, Walter cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "I just feel..." He shook his head. No way he thought to explain it made sense.

"Let's pour some wine." Her voice was still soft and quiet.

"Oh, r – right." Walter nodded. "Right." He didn't want to turn away from her, but _Paige said wine. I have wine. Right here. Right here is the wine._ He cleared his throat again, quietly, and frowned, annoyed at himself as he struggled with the bottle. He knew his frustration was probably decreasing his ability to actually complete the task, but that thought just got him more agitated. He fiddled with it with more force, grunting quietly when the cork began to move and then stopped again almost immediately.

"Here, let me." Paige reached out for the bottle, her other hand coming to rest on his arm.

As soon as she touched him, the cork shot out of the bottle and the opener clattered to the ground at their feet. _Well,_ Walter thought, _that doesn't bode well for the rest of the night._ He glanced at Paige, who looked somewhat amused. Then she reached for him, pulling him closer to her by his sleeves and putting her lips on his.

Walter slid his hands around her waist, closing his eyes, grateful to lose himself in her kiss. His heart was pounding, he was sure she could feel it, and yet he wanted her to. He wanted her to know how crazy he was about her in every little way he could show it.

Paige's lips parted, closing around his bottom lip, sucking lightly as she slid her hands up to either side of his face, holding him in place. Walter tightened his arms around her, running his tongue along her upper lip until she repositioned, tipping her head slightly farther. She opened her mouth, brushing it along and then placing it against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth and stroking his.

Walter could feel the heat from her body through his clothing and he couldn't decide who he wanted undressed first. He felt way too hot in his clothes, but he desperately wanted to see every detail of the woman he loved. She'd been naked in front of him, no, _with_ him, before, but he only saw her through peripheral vision. That day had been the reason for many sleepless nights of wishing things were different between them.

Paige's hands had found his chest, and he could feel her nimble fingers working at the buttons, slowly undoing them. Her lips left his, and he groaned ever so quietly. "Bed?" Paige asked breathlessly, her hands twisting around his shirt as if she needed it for support.

"Mmmm." The sound came from low in Walter's throat. Paige smiled, her lower lip _again_ tucked under, and she took a step back from him. "Take off your shirt."

Walter shrugged out of the shirt so quickly that seconds later he only had a vague memory of actually doing it.

Paige grabbed his hand, lifting it up and placing a kiss on each of his fingers, something that Walter found incredibly hot but had no idea why. Then she led him across the room, as if this was her place, as if it was her bed they were going to. She stopped when they reached it, stepping close to him again and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you," she whispered. He stared, reciprocating silently because he had no idea how to properly respond. Thankfully, Paige didn't take his silence as a disagreement. After giving him another long, slow kiss, she bit her lip again – she had to know how attractive he found that – and gave him a small smile before crawling onto the bed. She lay on her back, one knee slightly bent, and looked up at him. Walter let out another slightly shaky breath at the look in her eyes. There was love there – something he still couldn't believe he was fortunate enough to see – but tonight there was something else. A hunger. A need. He'd never been looked at like that before and that it was coming from someone he felt so safe with, was so attracted to, made him almost embarrassingly turned on.

Walter was suddenly aware that despite being shirtless, he still had substantially more clothing on than she did. He unbuttoned and stepped out of his pants, but left his boxers on. Then he crawled onto the bed, looking down as he knelt over her, reaching for the remaining buttons on her – his – shirt. She was wearing _his_ shirt. He'd already known that. And yet.

He managed to tug the buttons free and Paige wiggled on the mattress as he opened up the shirt, exposing all the areas of her body that he hadn't seen yet – that he'd once forced himself to look away from. And she was beautiful. He'd already known that, too. And yet.

Paige's expression changed slightly when his eyes fell on her stretch marks, and Walter wondered if she'd purposefully arranged the shirt so he wouldn't see them at first. Paige radiated confidence on the job. But privately, he knew she had insecurities just like he did.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, his eyes still scanning her body, taking her in. As soon as he spoke, he wondered if he was being overzealous again. But Paige blushed – it seemed to Walter that she did so with her whole body and not just her cheeks. Walter reached out a hand, hovering over her. "Is it okay if I..."

She drew in a breath, her eyes dark. "Please do."

Walter ran his hand over her, between her breasts and down to her stomach. Her skin there was soft, a startling contrast from her hands, which had been roughened up slightly in three weeks of living on the island like everyone else's. Leaning over and lowering his head, Walter brushed his lips against Paige's neck, surprised when she lifted both her legs and wrapped them around him, a shaky breath rushing through her lips. He felt one of her hands come up to tangle in his hair, and he nuzzled her neck before returning to kissing it, his tongue dancing along her skin.

"Oh," Paige breathed, tightening her legs around him and lifting her hips, rocking them against him. Walter grunted at the sensations, shifting his weight onto one forearm so he could slide his other hand up to one of her breasts. Paige moaned quietly into his ear when his thumb rubbed her nipple, and Walter felt her lips close around his earlobe and suck it into her mouth. Her hips were rocking against him more vigorously and he both heard and felt her moan again, breathing his name and another word that he couldn't make out. She made a soft whimpering sound and then repeated the second word, which he this time recognized as _please_.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear, tracing his tongue over the helix.

" _You_."

He hoped he understood what she meant by that. Lifting up, Walter scooted backward until he could ease off the bed, noticing that she kept her eyes on him as he removed his boxers. As they dropped to his feet her eyes immediately shifted down, and Walter froze. Was she comparing him visually to the men she'd been intimate with before? Statistically, he had nothing to be insecure about. But he had no idea what sort of outliers she may have been previously acquainted with.

Paige rose up on her knees, reaching for his desk drawer. Walter wondered what she was looking for until she pulled out a box and he realized she must have stopped for gas on the way to or from Kovelsky's and picked up condoms. "Lay against the pillows?"

He nodded. "Okay." Crawling back onto the bed, he settled on his back, propped up, watching her as she swung a leg over his knees and walked up his body. Unable to help himself, Walter sat up, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her again as her knees reached either side of his hips. Paige sighed into his mouth, cupping his face in her hands to hold him in place. Their kiss was driven with lust, almost desperate, almost sloppy, and yet it still felt like one of the most preciously intimate acts Walter had ever shared with anyone.

Paige's lips broke off of his and she held up one of the condoms. "Do you want to?"

Walter took it from her and Paige scooted back toward his knees as he covered himself. He fumbled a few times, and she looked at him with affectionate concern. "Are you nervous?"

Walter leaned back and considered lying, wondering if the truth would ruin the mood. But she liked honesty. "Of being underwhelming."

"Oh, Walter," she said, crawling back up him and leaning her face in close to his. She dropped her voice to a near whisper, that low intimate tone that Walter found so incredibly irresistible. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." She stroked his face, still looking at him in _that_ way, and a low sound came from deep in Walter's throat at the reaffirmation that she wanted him so badly. With it came some level of relief that this time they were both so wound that neither of them would need much time this time.

"I love you," he blurted, feeling the need to say it again, before they did anything else. She was clearly built up and he had never felt so desperate for a release in his life but he knew that all of this was coming from the way they felt about each other. And he wanted to preface everything that would happen tonight with the words he still couldn't believe he got to say to her.

She shrugged the shirt off her arms and smiled. "I love you, too." Shifting her knees slightly farther apart, she lowered her hips and reached between them, guiding him into place and slowly sinking down. She made it just over halfway before she stopped, lifting up and then slowly dropping her hips again. The feel of her around him made Walter clench his teeth and draw a breath through them. His hands came up to her hips, his body wanting her to sink the rest of the way down but his brain reminding him that she probably needed a little time. "You okay?"

Her eyes were closed and her head bobbed slightly in a nod. "Yeah." This time when she lowered her hips, she sank down all the way, taking in every inch of him. Her mouth fell open slightly and she rested her hands on his chest. "Oh my God."

Walter was glad she was still. He needed time, too. Paige leaned forward, kissing him soundly, a tiny moan manifesting itself in her throat. Walter gripped her hips, pressing his fingertips into her skin. "You feel amazing," he breathed when their lips parted for air.

Paige's hips jerked in response, and then she began to move, her hips rotating in a circular motion as she leaned forward and kissed him again. It was only a matter of seconds before she was pushing down on him and circling with more force, and Walter was startled at the tone of her voice when she gasped "oh _God_ , Walter."

"Me too," was all he could manage to groan into her ear, assisting her movements with his hands. He began to move his hips, thrusting up to her. Paige bit her lip and whimpered, the quieter sound turning into a moan. "Oh God, that's good."

They fell into a rhythm. Walter released her hips and lifted his hands to her breasts, recalling how responsive she'd been minutes earlier. " _Yes,_ " she managed, dragging out the S and flexing her fingers on his hot skin. Walter was amazed. He'd been afraid that he'd finish too soon, be unable to bring her over first, be a disappointment, but he'd never seen her like this before.

Then Paige stilled, gasping, and Walter frowned. He might not have much experience, but he didn't think she had finished. "Are you okay?"

She drew in another breath and let it out. "My legs."

Ah. They'd had food on the island, but the same meals over and over again in addition to poor sleeping conditions didn't exactly work wonders on fitness. Walter stroked her hip. "Lay down."

Paige smiled, lifting up and off of him, and they maneuvered themselves until she was underneath him. Walter leaned down, kissing her again, moving his mouth to one of her breasts. She whimpered when he swirled his tongue on her skin, moving inward to tease her nipple, and it wasn't more than a minute before her sounds changed tune to agitation. "Walter, I need..."

He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance. He knew what she needed. He needed the same thing. He pushed back inside her and began to pump his hips, catching her moan between his lips. Paige wrapped her legs back around him, rocking her hips along with his. Every little sound that escaped her lips drove his brain almost to the point of short circuiting. He'd never heard these sounds from her. _He_ was making her feel this way.

At this point the phone could have rang, or a shelf could have collapsed, and Walter wouldn't have noticed. Everything was blurring, spinning around him. Paige was in focus. Only her.

And she was coming apart. When she'd waltzed into the kitchen wearing next to nothing Walter knew she'd been intending to completely take charge. She had told him she was pent up – but she must have been incredibly so.

"Walter," she said, the second syllable trailing off, and he stared down at her, wanting to watch, increasing his pace for both her benefit and for his, and her mouth fell open, a sharp sound escaping from it, and then her body shook and Walter felt her pulsing around him, driving him close to the edge himself. He kissed her again before, dropping his head, his lips resting against her clavicle as she purposefully tightened herself around him in line with their thrusts and he shuddered, pushing his hips up against hers and groaning loudly as his eyes fell closed.

Paige, seemingly partially recovered, wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. Walter was grateful. His body was starting to tremble, both from exertion and from the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through him. "Breathe, love," she whispered.

He lifted his head, the air from the garage hitting his sweaty cheeks. "Love?"

"What?" She said affectionately, running the back of her hand along the side of his face. " _I_ can't have a pet name for _you_?"

Love. It was simple. One word. And yet it summed up every little ounce of emotion that came from him whenever she was involved. Walter smiled down at her. "I like it. Do you, uh...do you think I could borrow it?"

Paige smiled. "We can share it."

A long moment passed between them, broken by Walter's realization that he was still inside her. He hurriedly sat up, carefully drawing out of her and feeling relief when the condom was still intact. Removing it and dropping it carefully in the trash can next to his bed, Walter lay down next to Paige and rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm not used to feeling like this," he said after a moment.

"I know," Paige said, looking at him affectionately.

"No, I mean..." he furrowed his brow. "I mean, _this_ has never felt like this. That was..." he trailed off. He always hated when television shows had a couple discuss how great the sex was every time they had a bed scene. Well, he didn't really like television in general, but those parts in particular always made him annoyed. It just had seemed unnecessary. And yet he felt like he needed to do that, to tell her how incredible everything felt, because it was so unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. Everything was stronger, more intense, when it was with her. Not just this part. Everything.

"I know," she said, rolling on her side to face him. "Walter, I know. It's been a long time...a _really_...long...time, since it's felt like this for me." She kissed him gently. "Walter, I told you this last month but...but I really have a good feeling about this. About us."

"Me too," he said trailing his fingers along her hip. "Me. Too."

Paige smiled, scooting even closer, and Walter shifted so he could wrap his arms around her. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly. Paige mumbled something, cuddling closer, and Walter tipped his head down. "What was that, Love?"

"This feels good. Nice."

He certainly didn't disagree. He'd loved holding her in his arms since the night they danced at the art gala, and he most definitely didn't mind that her black dress was not present this time. "I think so, too."

Paige kissed his neck tenderly, then nestled her head into his shoulder again. "We didn't drink any of the wine."

"We still can."

"Mmmm. I'd like that, but..." she lifted her head and smiled at him. "But _after_ that..."

Walter nodded. "Mmmm. Yes." She wiggled closer and he grunted quietly. "Perhaps even before."

Paige bumped her nose against his cheek, her voice still low. "This is going to be a long night."

Walter nodded, another smile coming over his face. Normally that phrase was heard with an accompanying feeling of dread, of not looking forward at all to the time between then and the morning. That was the only way he had ever heard it used before.  Never with anticipation.  Never with happiness.

And yet.


End file.
